


Pocket Sized

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: There could be worse things than having a companion that fit in a pocket. No matter how bossy they got.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer & Kishinami Hakuno
Kudos: 13





	Pocket Sized

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Hakuno breathed out in satisfaction. Her small camp was complete. Food hunted and cooking on her make shift pan alongside the few wild spices she saw on her way. Water boiled in the same fire almost set to be taken off and cooled. Her newest attempt at tea leaves set aside to be used in the wake up of the morning. Her roll set on the softest grass patch.

This was the life…

….well A life.

Her time on the Moon Cell may have almost ended with her own deletion….

So close to her own deletion that she knew she was missing a few things about herself and her past. But her last minute catch to LIVE and survive with, well that part remained black. She knew she wanted to stay with someone.

The next thing she knew she was in a warm forest just outside a small family caravan of healers. Apparently hoping to settle into one of the other cities after their own fell to ruin due to some beasts attack. One couple having lost their daughter in the assault was more than glad to take her in. The Moon Cell having thankfully placed .. a lot of knowledge into her head of the place and time she emerged. Hakuno wondered if this was what the Servants dealt with when they were summoned. Still it gave her a nice place to remain and get used to this time in the next few months. Getting to supplement her magic with herbal skills and her new father figure making sure she could survive if she got lost once more in the wild. A hunter more than happy to share his trade. A mother more determined to make sure she could cook and sew her own clothes. They assumed her own parents died in a similar attack. Foreign nobles with the way her features and soft hands and hair got acknowledged. Features that never changed out of the Moon Cell, as much as her skin never tanned well. Hakuno assumed it was a holdover of being not quite human even as a human now.

Her new parents were waiting for her in Uruk now. Her having separated to hide from a noble in the last city trying to buy her for his wife. No matter how her parents declined. Owing to the man’s reputation of his wives dying not a year after marriage. A reputation so strong they were warned at the city gates. Hakuno was ushered out by a few of the hunters and part way escorted to the path toward Uruk. She was to take the longer and more roundabout route.

All was nice and peaceful.

She had it all planned out short term.

Which was why the man just small enough to fit in her palm declaring himself a king and demanding her assistance threw her off. “Did you not hear me mongrel? Your king requires you to take him back to Uruk. I am taking charge of this two man caravan.”

_Yes_. That was what she thought he said. “We can do that in the morning,”Hakuno whispered back. Not wishing to damage his ears should he prove real and a not a delusion come morning.

* * *

It turned out he was no delusion.

He decreed she clean up her camp and set out for Uruk at once. Well, she was already planning on setting out. After bathing in the nearest body of water and getting more water to boil for her tea, Hakuno was ready to set out on her path with her packs. She already plotted how long she would be walking and then hunting for more game. Fish was what she was pondering this night. Berries and nuts she could collect on the road for snacks. She wanted to stretch her dried meats a long as she could.

The man stole her soaps at the river. He complained about her plain looks and ‘oversized’ chest. Somehow not thinking that them sharing a bath time was odd. Hakuno… she decided that he must be some god, or familiar of one testing her.

On the plus side, the tiny man could hunt. Telling her she owed him for the meal. The one she had to cook. Something that was not much of a problem as they continued on the road. It meant she could travel more in the day. The fact he expected to be the one to use her sleeping roll was more of a challenge. Hakuno found him sleeping curled up on her chest or right by her collar every morning when she ignored his declaration to sleep there. And complaints that she was paying for this. Which fine. Hakuno decided to charge him for the tiny cloth garments she made for him the second day together. He could deduct that from her debt.

* * *

“My name is Hakuno, not mongrel, or handmaiden.”

“You should be honored to serve your king this way.”

“That’s really not where I was going with this.” 

* * *

“You really should stop bathing with me like this.” _And using all her soaps, forcing her to make more and delay them._

“All things and treasures belong to me.”

“And those gold portals have none in them?”

**_Haughty look._ **

“Of course this is how this is.”

* * *

“You command magic? Why haven’t you presented this to your king?”

“It really is not that big a deal to use it, right?”

“You claimed to be a healer!”

“I am. I just think it would be better to use magic to heal you. …. You somehow fought off beasts when hunting tonight.” Hakuno really doesn’t want to make a god sick with herbs.

* * *

“We’re almost there!”

“You made me wait with your slow pace, but your endurance is something to be proud of.”

“Thank you once again Gold.”

“It’s Gil!”

“What?”

“Are you so slow as to miss your king giving you permission to call him something better?”

“Thanks Gil.”

“Hmmph.”

* * *

At last they made it to Uruk. Her ‘King’ demanding to go to the palace one moment and the Temple of Ninsun the next.

Hakuno did the obvious way to hide him before heading into the Temple. No doubt the better way to get the godling off her hands. She shoved him in the breast band of her outfit to hide him and marched to the gates, ignoring the muffled demands of her passenger. Suspiciously, he fell silent at the gates when she declared her name and the mention of the family she was to meet. He COULD be quiet.

“I need to go to the Temple of Ninsun for prayer? Might I get directions?”

The sooner her ‘king’ was gone the better. Still…. He wasn’t too bad to travel with. She wouldn’t mind meeting him again. He was pretty adorable when he pouted.


End file.
